The Greatest Treasure
by JDAssassin1992
Summary: The Megaforce Power Rangers have defeated the Warstar aliens. Now a new evil has come to Earth and the rangers are given new powers and only by harnessing the powers of past rangers can they hope to find 'The Greatest Treasure' that will help them defeat this new force and achieve peace in the galaxy. A loose adaptation of Gokaiger with many past ranger cameos.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamier: I do not own Power Rangers. **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think**

**Chapter 1: Its Not over Yet**

''Ernie'' called Jake as the five former Megaforce rangers Troy,Gia ,Noah ,Emma, and Jake walked into the juice bar ''A round of smoothies for me and my friends on me''.

''Coming right up kids'' replied Ernie in his friendly Indian voice. The teens went to sit down in one of the back booths, it used to be their usual spot when they wanted to discretely talk about ranger stuff.

''Man can you believe how hard that test was ''said Emma

'' Oh I don't know'' said Noah'' I didn't think It was that bad''

''Says the smartest kid in class'' said Gia.

''Here we go'' said Jake as he return to the table with the smoothies when Ernie had finished making them. He passed them around the table to Noah and Emma. When he tried to give one to Gia he tried to put a little smoothness into his performance to impress her by spinning the tray in his hand with the drinks on it. However he mistimed the spin and sent one of the smoothies flying into the air,but Gia with her cat like reflexes, probably why Gosei gave her the tiger zord, grabbed the flying drink from the air without even really looking.

''Thanks tough guy'' said Gia in an annoyed voice.

''Haha yeah sorry about that'' said Jake as he blushed red pinkish.

Not wanting to know what other tricks Jake had up his sleeve ,Emma took the last drink from the tray and began to pass it to Troy when she noticed he was acting very odd. Of course Troy was usually the quiet type of the group, but this time was different. He had his arms crossed against his red shirt and black jacket that he usually wore and looked as though he was in deep thought

''Whats the matter Troy'' said Emma in a concerned voice and this got the others over Jake's smoothie incident and focused in on what was happening with Troy

'' I just can believe its over, I mean being a Power Ranger'' he said.

A pause then occurred over the five of them, it hadn't quite clicked in to them that Gosei's sacrifice with the past rangers powers to defeat the Warstar had also stripped them of their own powers.

''Well at least we were able to use them to rid the earth of bugs like Admiral Malkor and Creepox'' said Noah

''And those toxic mutants and Metal Alice and her robots'' put in Jake

''Uh'' said Gia ''Don t remind me of that bitch''. Gia's hatred for Metal Alice was originated by the memory of Robo Knight their ally and sixth ranger.

''Let it go Gia'' said Emma ''Anyway I'm glad their all gone, but Ill sleep better knowing specifically that Vrak is no longer around''

At this everyone nodded in agreement. Without question Vrak had been their most dangerous enemy. Vrak was not like Admiral Malkor he was not an inspect and the rangers had always questioned if he wasn't an insect alien then who was he?

''Yeah'' said Jake ''his plans always seemed to mess with your head. And then just when you think he's gone, Bam! There he is again more evil than before''.

The rangers knew what he meant. They thought they had destroyed Vrak when they shattered his amour with their Ultra Mode ,but just after they manage to defeat Admiral Malkor they found out that Vrak had been brought back in a robotized form by Metal Alice.

''Yeah but we didn't defeat him, Gosei did'' said Troy. And his focus shifted from the group to staring sadly at the table

In their last battle ,Vrak had used his robotized powers to absorb and steal the rangers Ultra Power turning him into an even more powerful form and sent his armies on the cities of Earth. In something that amazed the rangers ,Gosei had channeled his energy into the past ranger keys kept in the command center which created an army of past Power rangers to fight off Vrak's armies. Then as Vrak had used his Zombats to make him large ,Troy piloted the Gosei Ultimate Megazord to face him. In a last ditch effort and regrettable action for Troy, Gosei ordered him to use all of Gosei's energy in a final attack which destroyed Vrak, but cost the rangers their powers and their mentor's life.

''Troy'' said Noah ''Don t blame yourself for what happened to Gosei''

''Yeah'' insisted Jake ''He knew what had to be done to save the world''

''And so did you'' put in Gia

Troy nodded as if he agreed with Gia's statement. He did ,but he didn't want to admit it. Emma kindly put her hand on Troy's shoulder and said ''You are our team's leader sometimes you have to make difficult choices for the better outcome. Gosei may be gone but Earth is safe. I think he would happy''.

''I guess your right'' said Troy''. He put a smile on his face and raised his glass. ''To Gosei''

''Gosei'' replied the others and they raised their glasses to cling together. Suddenly, just as the glasses reach each other everything in the juice bar began to rumble. The paintings on the walls began to shake and some of them began to fall. Ernie from behind the juice bar yelled ''Earthquake!'' in a squeamish voice and dove behind the counter.

''What going on'' yelled Noah.

Before anyone could answer him they felt that familiar feeling of their bodies being teleported heading faster than the speed of light over to the command center. When they arrived at Gosei's cave command center they found it just as they had left it. Everything was still functioning but the shelves that once held the ranger keys were empty and the giant tiki head that contained Gosei was empty. Before anyone could question what they were doing there, Tensou came whizzing round the corner

''Rangers'' he cried in his squeaky robot voice and he rush towards them. In doing he failed to see a puddle of water on the floor and his wheels slipped and began spinning around the command center, nearly colliding with the rangers and crashed into a pile of loose equipment

''Tensou don't you think you should look before you run'' said Gia as they pulled him from the pile.

''Haha sorry said Tensou trying not to laugh at his own silliness

''Anyway why did you teleport us here''asked Troy. Tensou squinted his eyes. He looked even more excited. ''I didnt teleport you here''

''I did'' came a voice from behind them. They all turned around. A man was standing behind them walking into the command center.

''Who are you'' said Jake in a confrontational voice

''My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver'' the man replied. ''The world is in grave danger, a great evil is coming the likes that haven't been seen on this planet in years .And you five are needed to save it again''.

**What do you guys think so far? Let me know and ill write more.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mission From the Phantom

**Chapter 2: A Mission from the Phantom **

''What evil force'' said Noah after a moment of silence had passed

''And how do you know who we are'' said Gia

''And who are you exactly'' said Jake

''Don't you know'' said Troy. His eyes were lit up for the first time in a while as the rest of the rangers stared at him. ''This is Tommy the greatest power ranger ever''. At this the other teens gasped and stared as if they had just met a god.

''Thanks for the intro Troy, Its good to see you again'' said Tommy. His face then became more serious and seemed to snap the rangers out of their new found amazement.

''So what are you doing here'' said Troy

''I am here to help. A new evil is coming and the world needs the Power Rangers again''

''What do you mean''

''I think ill allow my friend to explain the situation to you''

He reached for something in his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a a circular small device which looked like it had a golden lightning bolt like symbol on it. He held it out and clicked it. A golden ball grew from it and whizzed around the command center. When it came to rest behind them the image appeared before them was a large figure. He was dressed all in black and silver amour save for the glowing red ruby on his chest.

''Greetings Power Rangers'' the figure said ''I am the Phantom Ranger. I have asked Tommy to call you back to continue your ranger duties, Earth as well the entire Universe is in grave danger''.

''Hold up'' said Jake before the Phantom ranger could say another word. ''We just defeated the Warstar. How can Earth be in danger again?

'' Earth has always been a key planet for other beings to hope to conquer'' said the Phantom ranger. ''But this time is different. He paused then said. ''Observe the viewing globe''

The rangers turned towards the globe stationed in the middle of the command center. The image showed was a devastating scene which made Emma gasp. Red and orange explosions lit up the ground as an army of gray metal soldiers with clubs and small shotgun like blasters advanced on a orange glowing city. What appeared to be larger blue greyish elite soldiers, carried whips and lead a line of captured alien civilians. Above them showed an armada, of what looked like dual engine spacecraft with dragon heads that appeared on each engine laying waste to the planet's surface.

''This is the Zarken Space Empire'' the Phantom ranger said after he had given the teens a moment to reflect on what they were witnessing. ''They are an evil race of creatures who want no more than destruction and conquest of all that is good. A few months ago they emerged from deep space and began waging war and enslaving innocent planets. They are led by a creature known as Emperor Ackdos''

The image changed and showed a monster with black amour and gold stripes. On his outstretched shoulders he had dual orange eyes and wore a menacing look on his face as he laughed at the destruction caused by his army.

''For months now'' ,the Phantom Ranger continued, ''I and the Royal Eltarian Ranger Army have been fighting a war to oppose them. Fighting them on different fronts and planets but all we have been able to do is fight them into a temporary stalemate. But they grow stronger every day and we fear their destruction may become too powerful to stop

''And you think they might come to Earth'' asked Noah

''Yes'' said the Phantom Ranger. ''We believe they seek a certain power source that they believe is hidden on Earth''.

''What power source'' asked Emma

''It is known throughout the universe as the Greatest Treasure'' the Phantom Ranger said. ''It is an object once held by the great wizard Zordon. It is said to give whoever wields it enormous power. But Zordon believed it was too powerful for anyone to possess so he hid it somewhere on Earth. When he died the location and the key to the treasure was given to his student Gosei.

''That's what the Ranger keys were for?'' asked Emma

''Yes'' replied the Phantom Ranger

''Uh one problem though'' timed it Jake ''The keys are gone along with Gosei with them.

''Not anymore'' said the Phantom Ranger ''During our many battles with the Zarkans my associates and I searched throughout the galaxy and recovered them,and now I feel that you five are the ones that can wield the powers of your predecessors to protect your planet and find the treasure before the Zarkans do. This is your new mission Power Rangers, but be warned this is an enemy like you have never faced before. They will show you or your planet no mercy . So If you do not wish to do this. Say so now''

The Rangers looked around at each other. There were all still a little shook up after watching what the Zarkans were capable of doing. Then after a moment of silence Troy said

''If the Earth is in danger, and you think were the ones to stop them, count me in

''For the environment, I'm in'' said Emma

''I'm in'' said Noah

''Me too'' put in Jake

''Its not even a question'' said Gia confidently

''Then its settled'' said the Phantom Ranger. He then held two fingers to the side of his helmet and looked as though he was listening to some message. ''It appears I am needed back on the front. Power Rangers, I feel the Earth is in good hands. Good luck in your search. May the power protect you''


	3. Chapter 3: The Zarkan Empire Appears

**Chapter 3: The Zarkan Empire Appears**

** Rated T For some adult themes and language**

_Location: Space,The Zarkan Fleet_

Commandant Warz stood on the deck of his flagship ''The Imperial Horse'' and gazed out into the darkness. Around him his fleet of Zarken battleships surrounded the blackness of space.

''Sir the rest of the fleet has successfully broken through the Eltarian blockade'' said a metal cyborg from behind him''

''Excellent Barizorg'' said Warz, ''Insarn have you finished your latest invention yet?

''Yes'' replied his mischievous green scientist, who was putting the finishing touches on her machine.

''When we reach Earth this device will allow us to resurrect any enemy the Earth has seen before. She then proceeded to seductively put her hand over his shoulder as if trying to convince him.

''I could show you if you would like''.

Warz, coldly put his fingers under her chin and starred into her eyes.

''Another time'' he replied. ''It not like we will need it anyway. For years foolish scrum have tried in vein to conquer this pathetic planet, and I wouldn't want to bring them back just so their bulky masses could clog the ranks of our noble Zarkan Empire. Why, I don't even know why father insists on me bringing these many of our forces?

''Do not forget your highness'' came a red creature from the back of the ship. ''That scum for which you speak includes the Emperor's first born son''

Warz paused for a moment. His body seemed to quench when he fully understood the statement uttered from his subordinate's mouth. His cold blue eyes soon became engulfed in boiling red. He lunged across the room, a knife in one hand and pinned him against the wall. His knife surging at his opponent's throat

''Don't you dare compare my brother to those fools, and don't think because your my father's adviser that you can give me advise, Damaras. He relinquished his grip and removed his dagger from under Damaras's throat

''Vrak was a fool to trust Malkor and his croonies. Admiral? Ha! That insect wasn't even worry of that title, and I warned Vrak about trusting such lonesome creatures. However lucky for us his sacrifice seems to have drained his enemies of their powers

''But they still live and will fight again if necessary, You must be prepared for that'' advised Damaras

''That is why I will finished them and their puny planet, find the Greatest Treasure ,present it to my father, and prove to him once and for all that I am the heir to his throne.

He sat down at his command chair exhausted and excited of his proclamation. ''Helmsman'' he called to a soldier seated at the controls. ''Tell the fleet to open up the throttle, To Earth full speed ahead''

_Earth_, _Four months later_

If it wasn't for the massive armada forming over the skies of Harwood County, It could have been seen as the nicest day of the spring. Early on the sun shined brightly as it kissed the glass of the tall buildings and the fresh glow of the payment. Now the sun was all but engulfed in the sheer number of Zarkan spacecraft now amassed in the sky. From the mouths of the four dragon headed spacecraft surrounding ''The Imperial Horse'', dropped what looked like two giant magnets. Magnetized to them by their metal heads were the Zarkan foot soldiers, the Gormins. Upon touching down on the ground they stared around appearing confused at their new surroundings. It wasn't until a creature jumped down from one of the ships and landed in front of them that they sprang to attention

''Listen up Earthings'' the creature called to a nearby crowd of people. ''Its time you learned the power of your new masters, the immortal Zarkan Empire!. And I Action Commander Shika will personally teach it too you''

Just to prove his point he aimlessly pointed to a nearby building with his rifle and opened fire sending debris falling down as the crowd ran for their lives. Following his lead his soldiers followed his pattern of destruction. Certain soldiers carried rocket launchers and began launching them in different directions. Shika now focused his attention on a mother who was helping her injured child up against one of the shattered buildings

''Ha Ha Ha'' he laughed menacingly as he approached the two. ''Look at you pathetic earthlings , no one can withstand the strength of our Empire.

''Leave our planet alone you big bully'' the kid replied and spat in the monsters face

''Jack don't'' the Mother cried

''You have shown me your courage, Ill give you that'' said Shika and he pointed his rifle in the kid's face as his mother tried to shield him ''Now show me your fear!''

As he was about to squeeze his trigger he was suddenly blown from his feet. Sparks exploded off his stomach and of those of his surroundings Gormins.

''Who dares?'' cried Shika as he scrambled to his feet.

''We do'' called Troy from behind him.

Shika turned and out from the gray smoking rubble walked Troy, his blaster pointed at his opponent. To his right Noah and Emma stood ready for action. To his left walked Jake his hands crossed against his chest while Gia with an eager look on her face cracked her knuckles ready for a fight.

''So you are insolent fools who dares defy our empire? Why don't you maggots crawl back from where you came from. Your kind does not deserve to-

''Shut up you asshole'' yelled Gia who was tired of his long speech

''What was that'' yelled Shika

''We will never back down to bugs like you'' said Jake

''As long as the Earth is in danger the Power Rangers will be there to save it'' said Troy

''Power Rangers?'' asked Shika Ha! You have no power anymore''

''So you think'' said Troy. He turned to his teammates and nodded. Each pulled out a ranger like little figure.

''What is that?'' said Shika

The rangers then proceeded to pull out their new cell phone like morpher.

''Our new power'' said Troy. It utilizes the combine powers of the morphin grid designed by Tommy Oliver himself''

''Its Morphin Time'' yelled Troy and the teens flipped the figure to revel a key, inserted it into their morpher ,and transformed into their new powers.

''What? Impossible!'' yelled Shika as he stared at the rangers new uniforms.

''Wow Mighty Green'' said Jake ''And the Power Rangers are back''

''This is incredible'' put in Emma

''Red!''

''Blue!''

''Green!''

''Yellow!''

''Pink!''

''We hold the powers of our predecessors in our hands, Power Rangers!'

''Ah!'' yelled Shika ''Gormins attack''

''Lets do It'' yelled Troy and the Power Rangers headed into battle once more.

** So the first three chapters have become more of an intro to this story. For those who are enjoying this so far I plan on doing more chapters with many past ranger cameos and appearances. If you have any suggestions on who you want to see feel free to review or comment**

.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crazy Bird Speaks

**Chapter 4**

**The Crazy Bird Speaks **

''So what do you think Dr O wants'' asked Emma as the five teens hoped out of Troy and Jake's cars.

''Who knows'' said Troy ''But he said it was urgent, lets go''

The teens headed down the steps from their cars and walked down the path towards Dr O's house. The environment that surrounded the house was quiet. The rangers guessed that when he wasn't dealing with his teaching job or any ranger business Dr O liked to keep things simple. Troy knocked on the door and shortly after they were greeted by a blonde woman, Dr O's wife Catherine

''Oh hi guys'' said Catherine

''Hi Cat'' said Troy ''Tommy asked us to come by''

''Yes he's expecting you guys, come on in''

The teens followed Cat into her home. She led them into a room at the end of a hall. The room which looked like Dr O's office, was empty but contain a large desk. It was lined with various papers and folders, saved for a vacation photo of him and Cat, and a small model of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. On the wooden floor was the familiar lighting bolt symbol of Dr O's.

''So where is he'' asked Jake as the rangers stared around the empty room''

''In your new command center'' replied Cat in her friendly Australian voice

Cat walked over to the dinosaur model and pulled its mouth. In an instant the symbol on the wooden floor shot out and folded down to reveal a narrow staircase. Cat proceeded to walk down the stairs and the rangers followed her.

''So Tommy tells me you kids have been busy these past few months'' said Cat

''Yeah'' said Jake ''if you count all the homework Dr O been giving us on top of all the Zarken attacks we have had to deal with''.

''Well maybe if you stop staring at the back of ''somebody's'' head all class, you might learn something'' Gia suggested, making Jake blush and Cat laugh . ''Anyway I'm glad Dr O took over our class and sent Mr.Burley to the looney ward''

''He did not send him to a psych ward'' corrected Noah ''He just merely suggested to Mr.Burley that he take some time off and voluntarily offered to teach his class in his temporary absence''.

''Was it always this crazy when you and Tommy fought the Machine Empire'' asked Troy

''Its never easy'' replied the former Pink Zeo ranger. ''But as all ranger teams discover the best thing to do is take it one day at a time and and put your trust in your team and those for who you care for the most''

The rangers reflected on Cat's statement as they smiled at each other. Cat opened the door to the command center and walked in. Dr O's command center was smaller than Gosei's cave but it contain more technology. Tommy was seated at the main control panel talking to someone on the screen

''I don't know, Rocky, Its seems risky, I don't like it '' insisted Tommy to the figure.

Cat walked up behind Tommy and tapped him on the shoulder and he responded to the figure that he would be in touch and deactivated his transmission.

''Everything all right'' asked Cat

''Yes'' said Tommy ''Nothing important, Cat can you give me a minute alone to talk to the rangers''

''Of course'' said Cat and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek which drew a mocking reply from Jake which earned him a elbow in the gut from Gia, as Cat left the room. Tommy recovering from the blush he received when his wife kissed him and stood up to address the rangers.

''Rangers, you have done well with your new powers these past few months''.

''Yeah'' said Troy ''Now that we have them, we can assure that they will never be used to assist the Zarkans in their evil plans.

Tommy shook his head. ''I wish it were that simple Troy, but unfortunately its not''

''What do you mean'' asked Emma

''The Zarkans are not merely interest in simply just the ranger keys. No, what they seek is the Greater Power behind those keys. Alone the keys are just access to old ranger teams, but there is a greater power hidden behind those keys. And if those powers fall into the hands of the Zarkans they are gonna have more than enough power to destroy Earth even without The Greatest Treasure.

''Ok so how do we find them'' ask Jake

''I believe I may have found something to help you with your search'' said Tommy walking over to a room in the back. When he returned he came out holding a small treasure like box. The box was black and looked fairly old. It was laced with five key holes in the middle ,with a pattern of ancient symbols that looked to spell out a message, but below them, was the familiar golden angelic like symbol that once donned their Megaforce helmets.

''This belong to Gosei '' said Troy

''Yes'' said Tommy ''Tensou and I found it in the old command center. I believe he would have wanted you to have it''

''What does those markings say?'' asked Noah as he titled his glasses to read the inscription

''The Phantom Ranger tells me the language is Eltarian and it reads ''The key to find all others'' said Tommy

''What could that mean'' asked Noah

''Only one way to find out'' said Gia.

The Rangers took their five ranger keys out, clicked them, and inserted them into the key holes in the chest and turned. The gears of the box creaked and groaned, as the locks clicked. Suddenly four metal blocks shot out from the unlocked lid making everyone jump back. The rangers all stared shocked at one another, nobody dared move towards it, until Troy may the first motion. He slowly opened the box, but surprisingly the box was empty save for a glowing maroon and gold ball, the size of a rubric cube.

''What is it'' asked Emma

''Well what gives'' said Gia in an annoyed voice. ''How is this thing suppose to help us find these ''Greater powers'' and The Greatest Treasure''.

''Did somebody say treasure?'' Said a small excited squeaky voice. The rangers looked around searching for the source of the voice until realizing the source came from inside the box. Amazingly the maroon and gold ball began to bounce rapidly up and out of the box as the rangers gazed up at it in amazement. In a instant the ball clicked, spun around in midair, and unfolded to reveal to what looked like a metal parrot as it began soaring rapidly above the rangers heads around the room.

''I know! I know! I know!'' The metal parrot frantically squawked

''Whoa! What the hell! yelled Jake as the bird zoomed passed his head ''Settle down you stupid metal. Bird. Thing!''

''Don't call me bird'' it shot back. Its golden eyes glaring at Jake as it touched down in front of the surprised rangers.

''So you are ''The key to find all others'' asked Emma

''Indeed, but you may call me Navi. I am the Guardian of the Greatest Treasure''.

''So you know where it is don't you?'' asked Gia

''I'm afraid not'' said Navi

''Some Guardian you are'' said Jake ''And for one thing, guys how do we know we can trust this crazy bird''

''I told you don't call me bird'' cried Navi. ''Listen closely humans I have a tale to tell. When the Greatest Treasure was brought and hidden on Earth. Gosei knew that one day, the chosen warriors for good might need it to concur a great evil. So he developed a system of clues to help them find the powers to help unlock it. That system was me!

''Incredible'' remarked Noah ''So all that data is inside you?

''Yes'' replied Navi. And to prove myself to you I will give you your first clue''.

Navi began to rise in the air and flap his mechanical wings and slowly flew majestically in the air. Then just as he was about to pick up speed he started to hover, then suddenly his whole body shook rapidly. His head spun like it was about to pop off and he rocketed into the ceiling hitting his head as he did,then slowly hit the floor sideways appearing as if he was dead.

''Oh Navi!'' cried Emma as the rangers surrounded him. ''Are you ok''

''In the Land of Magic, a man in black clothes will tell you something very useful'' said Navi in a darker trans like voice.

''That's It?'' asked Gia

''That's It'' replied Navi

''Land of Magic, what does that mean'' asked Noah

''Briarwood'' said Tommy who had spun around in his chair and began to pull up a map on the screen. ''Its about 20 miles north of here. Tomorrow, after school rangers begin your search there.''

** Next Chapter will be the first of the tribute chapters with Mystic Force. Any suggestions Please review**

** And before any Tommy/Kimberly fans get mad at me. Kimberly will make an appearance in this story and will have a connection to one of the rangers.**

'


	5. Follow the Red Mystic Rider Part 1

**A/n: So this is the first of my tribute series. I plan on doing at least one for each season depending on if I can come up with enough story ideas for each. **

Chapter 5

Follow The Red Mystic Rider Part 1

''Wow I, just love this town'' said Emma as the teens walked down the streets of Briarwood.

''Yeah I guess'' remarked Gia ''But I don't get it Navi says ''Land of Magic'', and Dr O sends us here? There's nothing magical about this place''

''Well he must have a good reason'' said Noah ''I don't know about you guys but I just don't believe in any of this ''magic'' stuff he was talking about. Everyone knows there is no such thing as Magic''

''Oh come on Noah'' said Emma. '' Learn to have some sense of adventure. You really don't believe in Magic''

''No I really don't''. said Noah ''I believe that everything that happens in the world has a logical ,scientific, and explainable explanation and I don't make conclusions by believing in make believe stuff like Magic''

''Dude your really starting to sound like Robo Knight and its freaking me out'' teased Jake

''Come on guys knock it off We are here for a reason'' said Troy. ''We gotta find that person in black clothes, They may be able to help us find the treasure''.

The teens spent the the next few hours looking around the city for anyone in black clothes. Eventually there search led them to a narrow road near the outside of the city, that was lined with a certain array of shops and stores. As they walked past one of the shops a strange wind blew through each of the rangers. While the others simply brushed it off ,Noah froze. He held his head for a moment as if he was in pain. Then he turned, and starred out into the nearby forest as if he was trying to get a better view of something.

''Noah, What is it'' said Emma in a concerned tone

''I feel like something or someone is calling me''. He paused for a moment then suddenly he ducked as if something was flying at his head. The rest of the rangers looked around for the unknown attacker but saw nothing.

''Follow it'' Noah pointing to the store they had just past

''What are you talking about Noah'' asked Gia

''Just trust me'' said Noah .

He raced into the nearby music shop as the rangers followed him. but as they entered they found it completely empty. Lines of shelves of records and CD's hung around the store as a confused Noah looked hopelessly around the empty store. Desperately, he began looking around the various music shelves as his confused team looked on.

''Can I help you'' came a voice from behind them. A woman with ,light darkish skin, and black hair wearing a purple vest came out from the back carrying a box full of CD's.

''Umm..'' started Emma she struggled for an excuse looking from Nosh for an explanation, to Troy for support ''We.. uh...were...''

''Looking for something'' the woman replied helping her finish her sentence. ''My name is Madison, you can call me Maddy, I am the manger here at Rock Porium How can I help you?''

''Manager?'' came an irritated voice. Another woman with the same skin tone and shorter dark hair with pink highlights and wearing the same purple vest as Maddy was walking in the entrance.

''As I recall it ,Maddy'' said the woman walking over to join her behind the counter. ''Xander put me in charge while he and Chip are on vacation in New Zealand''.

She noticed the heavy box of Cd's in her sister's hands

And you shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff like this Maddy. You know I hate it when you do this in your condition''

''He put us _both_ in charge, Vida. And I'm not helpless,I'm just pregnant'' corrected Maddy feeling her slighly bulging stomach

Vida sighed then noticed Noah searching furiously throughout the store.

''Is your friend ok'' she asked

''Oh yeah'' said Jake '''He just thinks he saw something''

''I don't think'' Noah yelled back. He walked over to the counter and seized a pen and paper and began to draw a strange symbol. ''It may sound crazy but ,I heard this voice in my head .Then I saw this symbol appear and blow past my head into here. It just appeared out of nowhere like...like...

''Like Magic'' finished Maddy. And this got the rangers focused on her

''How do you?

''You kids must be new in town'' Maddy smiled ''Many years ago there was team of warriors, who used the powers of of an ancient land of magic to defend this town from a great evil. This is there symbol, the emblem of the Mystic Force''

''Do you known where we might find this magical land. We were told to meet someone there'' said Troy

''People say'' said Vida ''That the trees by that forest are the passageway between our land and theirs''

''You cant be-'' Noah started to say. but everyone stop when they heard the sounds of raging explosions and distant screams.

''Zarkans'' growled Troy ''Sorry but we have to leave, lets go guys. The teens followed Troy quickly out of the record store. As they ran out Noah manged to hear Maddy say

''Remember real heroes are born in the face of real danger''

Noah stopped wanting to know what she meant but to his shock as he turned around , the place where Maddy and Vida had been standing not a moment ago was completely empty, not a trace of them could be found.

''Noah'' yelled Jake ''lets go''

''Uh right'' said a confused Noah. And he hurried to join his team.

**So that's Part 1. **

** Check out Part 2 for more Mystic Force cameos.**


	6. Follow the Red Mystic Rider Part 2

Chapter 6

Follow the Red Mystic Rider Part 2

''Lets Ranger up guys'' said Troy as they faced a large squad of Gormins led by the Zarkans latest action commander, Salaman

''Legendary Morphor, Its Morphin time''

''Attack'' yelled Salaman

The rangers drew their Ranger Cutlasses and Power Blasters and met the squad of Gormins head on. Troy led the massive melee with some quick clean slashes with his cutlass than calmly switching to his blaster and blasting the surrounding Gormins in their stomachs. As he looked to his left he saw Jake struggling as he locked blades with one of the Gormins. Suddenly he noticed one of them trying to sneak up behind Jake to get a sneaky blow. Without even thinking Troy hurdled his cutlass through the air, just missing Jake's head, and struck the Gormin in the chest. Jake turned around, noticing the dead Gormin and the now swordless Troy.

''Noah'' called Troy to the blue ranger who was battling on top of one of the buildings.

''Got it'' replied Noah

As if he could read Troy's mind ,he threw his cutlass towards him, while Jake who recognize the strategy that Dr O had taught the three, kindly lobbed his blaster in Troy's direction . With one smooth kick motion Troy sent the blaster hurdling towards Noah and caught Jake's flying cutlass to resume his attack. Noah, who had wrapped his feet over a low swinging bar, caught the blaster and sent his double laser blasts down from above as he swung. Jake manged to retrieved Troy's sword and swaddled away an incoming rocket attack with his duel swords.

''Ok, Emma, lets do it just like we practiced'' said Gia And she threw her blaster towards Emma

''You said it girl'' replied Emma, catching the blaster and throwing her cutlass in Gia's direction. The girls advanced on the Gormins with Emma charging into a slide and duel blasting her way through them. While Gia started out with double slashes on every Gormin she hit. She then further her effective attacks by combining the two weapons into one giant blade to lay waste to the remaining Gormins.

''Great job guys'' said Troy as the five regrouped together.

''You insolent fools'' yelled Salaman as he jumped in front of the rangers. ''You don't understand, no one stands in the way of the Zarkan Empire!.

''You clearly haven't met the Power Rangers yet'' yelled Troy. ''We will always stand in the way of those who endanger Earth.

''Fools'' yelled Salaman. ''You are about to learn the price those who get in our way ,have to pay''.

Salaman spun around. His long tentacle like tail sprung out from behind his back. He raised it high into the air and struck hard into the payment sending a large crack which seemed to split the ground that surrounded the rangers. As the earth beneath them began to shake the black pavement slowly was rapidly becoming replaced with a red glow of molten lava.

''This isn't good guys it looks like it might blow'' said Emma as the teens back up into each other trying to stay away from the approaching lava.

''Time to blow you guys sky high'' laughed Salaman. But he stopped as he noticed the lava beneath the rangers had abruptly stopped and began shrinking back into the earth .

''What! Impossible!''

But before he finished his sentence he found his body being thrown up into the air, as if being grabbed by an invisible hand, and hurdled through the air, into his advancing troops.

''Whoa ,who did that'' asked Emma

''He did'' said Noah.

The rangers spun around. At the top of a small hill overlooking the rangers was a man dressed in a black jacket, and pointing which looked like a cell phone morphor at the surprised Gormins.

''Wait a minute. Black clothes!'' said Noah remembering Navi's prediction. ''He may be able to help us. Hey are you-!''

But the man had already pulled on his motorcycle helmet and began speeding away towards the edges of the town.

''Where's he going'' said a confused Jake

''Noah, Jake'' called Troy ''Go after him. We will handle these guys''

''Noah'' said Jake to his friend ''Were gonna need some speed to catch him''.

''I know just what you mean'' replied Noah. The two clicked their power belts and grabbed two ranger keys.

''Ranger Change, Thunderstorm ,Ranger Form!''

The two called out and morphed, Jake becoming the Crimson Thunder Ranger while Noah was Navy.

''Navy Tsunami Cycle'' Noah called out

''Ninja Glider Cycle, Ariel Mode'' said Jake

Noah kicked his cycle into high gear while, Jake took off on his bike into the skies.

''I see him'' Noah yelled into his communicator ,as he spotted the man's black jacket, heading into the countryside. He pushed the throttle on the bike ,matching every one of the man's sharp turns through every bend in the road. He had almost made it up to the man's bike when he felt the weight of his bike become unbalanced. Noah turned around, a stray Gormin had jumped onto his bike and began wrestling with the controls

''Hey no free rides'' yelled Noah as he struggled to keep control.

The bike jerked and rattled till finally the struggle turned too much for either one and both of them tumbled to the ground.

''Jake, I'm a little pinned down'' said Noah as more Gormins joined their free ridding comrade to face Noah. ''Can you follow him''

''If you haven't noticed, I''m facing a few problems of my own'' said an irritated Jake. Noah turned around and looked into the skies. Jake was rapidly dodging spinning, and turning as a Zarkan spacecraft was repeatedly trying to shoot him down.

''Alright, That's it, I'm going through'' said a frustrated Noah. He angrily grabbed his bike, ignited the throttle, and blasted his lasers through his enemies''

''Nice job man'' called Jake , landing his bike next to him

''What happened to the Zarkan ship'' asked Noah

''You mean that pile of scrap heap behind us, I took care of that mess'' replied Jake

''Yeah ,but like you always do, you left it behind for someone else to clean up'' said Noah noticing the remains of the Zarkan ship lining the road.

Jake scoffed ''Anyway, lets go find that rider, he couldn't have gotten that far''

''Wait a minute, there is is'' said Noah noticing the black bike over by the edge of the woods.

The man was sitting on the edge of his bike, his helmet still adorned over his face with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for them. Jake and Noah had return to their normal ranger outfits and slowly approached the man.

''Who are you, Why did you save us'' asked Jake

''So,you are Earth's latest Power Rangers ''said the rider with a hint of disbelief in his voice

''Who are you, Why did you save us'' asked Jake

''The name's Nick Russell'' said the man removing his helmet, I am the Red Mystic Force Power Ranger''

'' Are you the person in black clothes who can help us find the Greatest Treasure'' asked Noah

''I am'' said the man removing his helmet ''But from what I have seen if you guys cannot handle simple foot soldiers like Gormins, you will not find it, let alone wield our true power.

''What do you mean by that'' asked Jake aggressively

Nick smiled ''Tell you what, Ill make a deal with you''. If you can catch me I will tell you, but my one rule is that you cannot use your ranger powers. Only your body and will''

''Seems to me, like we already caught you'' said Jake confidently

Nick pulled out his Mystic Morpher and tapped it against his black jacket. Instantaneously, his clothes changed from his rider gear to what looked like a white shirt with a black and red vest. A long black swooping cape hung from his neck which left Jake and Noah flabbergasted.

''Not in my dimension, you haven't'' he replied. And with that he flung his hood up over his head and ran off into the forest.

For a moment Jake and Noah didn't move ,both still shocked of what they had just seen. Then Jake made the first move.

''Well ,lets get after him'' encouraged Jake

''Wait a minute'' said a concerned Noah ''Do you really think we can trust this guy?And what are you crazy? Follow him into that forest without our powers?'' Lets not do anything until we have considered all possibilities, this could easily be a Zarkan trap''

''Ok, I see your point'' replied Jake. He looked seriously towards his friend, then flashed a cunning sly smile at Noah.

''See ya'' he called and race off into the forest

''Hey!, Jake!'' called a annoyed Noah. ''Wait for me''!''

**So that's Part 2. What do you think so far?. Please Review **


End file.
